


Anything for a Princess

by New_Heroes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Heroes/pseuds/New_Heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2x09. Clarke says thanks to Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for a Princess

Bellamy was sure he'd never reacted so fast in his life when he reached for the cup clasped in Clarke’s hand. The liquid spattered on the table, droplets decorated her fingers, but Bellamy didn't have time to worry about that as the Grounders took a defensive stand. Things took place too fast after, it was hard to comprehend but he did understand that Raven was in big trouble, the adults were no help at all and Clarke was screaming at a wall, screaming at Finn because she was hurting. Bellamy’s stomach turned at that thought, even though Finn was gone he was still haunting her. But in the end things turned out ok. Raven was saved, Clarke didn't seem to hurt like she had, but of course the adults were as useless as before.  
After all the drama Bellamy needed a rest. He settled his back against an old tree trunk, but didn't get the chance to ease in as soft footsteps stopped in front of him. Worn boots, frayed t-shirt, shabby jacket, exhausted face: Clarke. He surveyed her face, blue eyes that never escaped his attention and a smile-less mouth. She stood a dark outline against the red fire that burn behind her. She, to Bellamy, with her straight form and golden hair looked like a warrior goddess. Not harsh paint and hard clothes like the grounders but a sharp, headstrong warrior. One never afraid to stand for what she thought was right. Bellamy loved that about her.  
“I just wanted to say thanks, for.. you know early.”  
Bellamy loved that as well, her voice, husky but soft. He cleared his throat.  
“Yeah. Thats ok.”  
“Ok.”  
She nodded her head and turned away, treading away. Bellamy watched her back.  
“Anything for you, Princess.”  
And Bellamy knew that it probably would be anything and everything for the girl he loved.


End file.
